Let Down Your Hair
by Procrastinator-Senpai
Summary: Disney's Tangled. AU. Elizabeta has spent her entire life in a tower, obeying the wishes of her father, growing her hair out so he may use it's powers to remain young. However, when a thief turns up on the scene, he's the ticket she's been waiting for to finally make her dream come true; to see the floating lights. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Beta'd by moot3100. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

This is a story about a girl named Elizabeta. Firstly, however, you need to know about someone else.

Long ago, there was a young man by the name of Roderich Edelstein. To just an odd glance, one would think of him just being a humble traveling musician. Oh, so much more hid beneath the surface. He didn't like the terms 'manipulative' or 'self-obsessed,' but he fell into both categories.

He would easily convince others to do his bidding, promising massive pay-outs for them only to backstab them later. It was just him.

Though one thing truly snapped at his heels. His fear of death.

Of all the things that constantly caught up with him, death was the one thing that he refused to let catch him. Though he was fighting a losing battle. After all, time waits for no man.

The man was old, tired, unable to find some way to stop the aging process. Yet he didn't surrender. Oh no, he couldn't. And thank goodness he didn't, as he eventually found a golden opportunity, quite literally.

A golden tulip.

It possessed an extraordinary healing power. All one had to do to access it, was to sing a special song;

_'Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the Fates' design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine.'_

So you get the idea, Roderich sings this song to the flower and becomes young. Yeah, it's creepy and selfish as someone could need it more than him. He hoarded away such a splendid power to keep himself youthful. What an ass.

Anyway, centuries passed and the kingdom that housed the tulip's place of growth had a beloved king and queen. Very few could openly admit that they didn't love the royal family of the land. However... The queen, while carrying their unborn child, fell ill. Deathly ill.

The king was distraught, begging for something, anything, to save his wife and still developing child. The people of the kingdom finally found the golden tulip, taking it without a second's hesitation and providing it for medicine for the queen. It did the trick and soon enough, their child was born.

Little Elizabeta.

She was like any other baby, with beautiful brown hair and bright green eyes.

To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a bright, flying lantern into the sky and for that moment, everything was perfect.

But then... The moment ended.

Roderich found the child. He snuck into Elizabeta's room as she slept and began to sing.

_"Flower, gleam and glow,"_

Her hair glowed golden, much like the tulip that had saved her and her mother from death, when the song was sung. Roderich smiled and continued, taking a pair of scissors from his pocket.

_"Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine-"_

The overwhelming crush he felt when the hair he snipped off faded to a dull brown, the golden shine fading quickly.

He realized in the moment what he had to do and acted upon it swiftly. If he truly wanted to remain young forever, he would have to take the child and raise her from infancy.

He stole the child without a moment's hesitation.

The kingdom was distraught, desperate to search for the princess who had been plucked from them. They never did, however, as she had been raised deep within a forest, in a hidden tower. Roderich raised the girl.

Every once in a while, the two would sit in the main room at the top of the tower and, while lightly brushing her hair and having her sing the song, Roderich would regain his youth. He had found his new tulip and refused to allow anyone to find it once again.

"Father," She had asked once. "Why can I never go outside?" Her eyes had been wide with curiosity.

"The outside world is dangerous. The people out there would use your powers for their own selfish means." He had replied, continuing to slide the brush through the golden hairs which slowly faded back to brown. "You _must_ stay here; where you are _safe_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

Her hair went uncut, her 'father' desperate to keep the power for as long as possible. Soon, her hair was a good seventy, maybe eighty feet in length. She never asked why her hair had to remain so long, she just accepted her father's wishes and never went outside.

The walls of the tower could only hide so much. As the girl grew, she noticed lights drift across the sky once a year on her birthday.

Each year on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns in the hopes that one, just one, would be seen by the princess and she would come home.

Each year on her birthday, Elizabeta asked Roderich what they were. He always said, 'They're just stars, you silly girl.'

She knew they were more, but never pushed him. She couldn't help but feel that they were for her.

So she just continued to admire them from afar, dreaming of one day seeing them up close.

And oh, how the opportunity would arrive would be something she'd never expected.

* * *

**A/N: **This is just a side project until I finish 'The Ice King,' but I'd finished the prologue, so felt like uploading it. :3

Who's gonna be Flynn? Well, Hungary is Rapunzel, so I'll give you three guesses. Here's a hint; 'I am Awesome!'


	2. Another Day of a Boring Life

The small black and white bobtailed cat curled up behind the flower pot on the window sill, hiding himself from view.

The shutters of the window burst open and the human occupant of the tower poked her head out. She pouted and straightened, her gaze shifting across the ledge.

She let out an over-dramatic sigh. "Well, I guess Kiku isn't out _here_..." She said, strolling away back inside the tower. The small cat chuckled to himself before two hands quickly cupped themselves around his ribcage and hefted him into the air.

The cat yowled in panic before seeing the grinning face of the brunette girl.

"Found you!"

Kiku huffed, as if voicing his complaints at how childish she was. Then again, he couldn't blame her. She _had_ been in this tower her whole life.

"That's another victory for me! How about..." Elizabeta placed the cat back onto the window sill and sat beside him. "Twenty-three out of forty-five?"

Kiku gave her a look.

"Fine then. What do you wanna do, Mister Boring?" She asked, petting his head lightly.

The cat lifted a paw and pointed it over the side of the windowsill. _Let's go outside._

"Ha... I don't think so." Elizabeta mused.

_You know you want to go outside as much as I do._

"Yes, but that would be disobeying Father's wishes. Besides, you can just climb down via this-" She grasped a clump of the long hairs and held it up. "Anytime you want."

_You can as well._

"Look, I like it in here. And so do you."

Kiku huffed, understanding that he'd lost. He hoped onto her shoulder.

"It's not so bad in here anyway..." She hopped back inside. All of the windows were quickly opened, to let light in, you see, and the girl glanced to the clock. "Seven a.m., time for chores..." She muttered to herself. She first opened the roof hatch for light and opened the curtains. Sunlight poured in and warmed the room to a pleasant temperature.

The two started on the chores in question. Sweep the floor, then mop, then do the washing, then dust...

The girl was just finishing up on the dishes when Kiku meowed from his spot.

"Oh, you need to stop doing this..." She giggled as she untangled the cat from her hair. She stood and grinned.

"Okay, we must've passed some time by now, right?" She said hopefully, glancing up at the clock and feeling herself deflate when she saw only fifteen minutes had passed.

Kiku huffed and padded over to the bookshelf, mewling to get her attention. The bookshelf was painted green with rather random arrays of animals and letters painted above. Elizabeta had added them herself and was quite proud.

"Okay, we'll read then!" She smiled and plucked a book from the shelf. Then another. Then another. Soon she had five books in a small pile and dumped them on her bed, starting one quickly. However, even with all those books, only two hours went by.

She hopped up again and swung her hair over one of the rafters, using it as a harness to lift herself up. She scooped up her painting kit and scanning the walls for a space. She found a medium-sized area on the ceiling and set about her work, using her hair to lift both her and Kiku up to the area in question. She had soon finished a mural.

Her gaze drifted to that atrocious decoration that her Father had over the fireplace. She thought for a second before she took her painting kit out again and shifting the awful décor piece to the side. With a splash of blue paint, it was already starting to look better. If she wanted to add anymore, she'd have to wait.

Soon enough, she was left bored once again. She played guitar, cooked and knitted, but all resulted the same way; her and Kiku sat on the floor, wondering what to do next. She'd played about fifty songs, no emphasis necessary, baked two sponge cakes and knitted five scarves and it was only nine.

She was getting desperate and set out a jigsaw puzzle for her and her feline companion. Both were rather bright and it was finished quickly.

Then they tried darts. Sharp objects and Kiku didn't really get along and eventually, she decided to pack that idea away.

After that, more baking, this time cookies. She was rather proud of those and had a few before they tried papier-mâché.

The creation slightly resembled a bird, but the main thing it had occurred was an insane amount of glue in Kiku's fur and Liz's hair.

Then, there was stretching, ballet, chess, pottery, ventriloquism, candle making, more stretching... Yeah, she was getting _that_ desperate.

She had been climbing her hair and sewing a little dress for Kiku until the paint had dried. She added a bit more to the wall before she had to leave again to dry.

She was proud of that mural, but still had plenty of time left. She reread the books from the morning, searched in vain for a free space to paint more, and brushed her hair. Obviously the last task took some effort due to the length, but when she was finally done, she huffed and sat back against the wall.

What else could she do?

She glanced to the window and padded over. "You know what happens tomorrow, don't you?" She said, smiling at the cat beside her. "Tomorrow is when the floating lights appear... Just like they do every year."

Kiku meowed at her words and rubbed his head against her leg.

"Maybe... This year, Father might let us go."

* * *

Earlier that same morning, a trio of thieves skidded their way down the slate roof of a castle. This particular castle was within the kingdom mentioned before, the one that housed a king and queen whom were still mourning over the loss of their daughter.

The thieves weren't interested in that however. From the open hatch in the roof, the three could see their goal. A bright, jewel encrusted tiara that sat on a pedestal. The guards faced forwards, expecting any threat to come from the front. The three thieves took this as simple good luck.

As two of them, brothers, started on the harness, the third gazed out at the view.

"Guys. I want a castle." Gil, the odd one out in terms of size and demeanour, stated as if it were a fact.

The two brothers glanced at each other and huffed. "Finish this job, and you'll get your damn castle." The older, Lukas, mused.

"Now get going." Emil, the younger, muttered, tightening the harness around the third man. Gil huffed and slipped the satchel over his shoulder.

The three had met in a tavern just a few miles from where they presently were. They had, at first, been involved in a drunken brawl before realising that all three were in the same trade. This particular heist had been the result of a month of meticulous planning.

After the harness was tied, none too tightly Gil noted, the red-eyed man was lowered into the building. He would've complained about how the rope was digging into his sides if silence wasn't key.

Soon enough, the glittering headgear was in the man's hands. He frowned. It was definitely impressive, but not as much as he had hoped. Yes, it would fetch a nice price, but not as much as he had hoped. That castle would have to wait.

He stuffed it into his satchel just as a guard in front of him started sniffling.

"Got a cold, buddy?"

"Yeah..." The guard muttered before his common sense kicked in and he turned. However, by the time he had, Gil was already halfway to the hatch.

"Gil Ryder! Get your sorry ass back here!" A guard yelled.

The thief winked and clambered back up to the roof, disappearing from sight.

"I could use a morning jog!" Gil laughed as he and the duo of brothers fled, quickly leaping from the roof and heading towards the forest.

* * *

"Kiku, do you think he'll go for it?" Elizabeta asked the cat who padded by her feet as she tugged the curtain back over the painting of the lights.

The cat mewled.

"Yeah, it's a tiny chance, but-"

"Elizabeta! I'm home!"

She yelped before regaining her composure and dashing over to the window. "Hold on, Father!" She yelled, shooting Kiku a quick look. The cat hid under the wardrobe before the girl hooked her hair over a beam and threw it down for her Father.

Soon enough, she'd pulled him up to the window.

"Welcome home, Father."

"Oh, Elizabeta," Roderich huffed and threw the hood of his robe off. "How you manage to do that every day never ceases to amaze me."

"Oh," A smile spread over her face. "It's nothing, really."

Roderich chuckled. "Then I don't know why it takes so long." When her face shifted into one of disappointment, he laughed. "Oh, I'm just teasing." He said, strolling away to place his things on the table.

The man before her had brown, greying hairs and dark bags around his eyes. Wrinkles criss-crossed his face, though he mostly seemed to ignore them. His nose twitch in irritation and he huffed in annoyance. "Smells like cat in here." He muttered, shaking his head afterwards.

Kiku had to avoid raising his hackles at the sight of the man. To say he disliked him was an understatement. Kiku _loathed_ him with every fibre of his being.

Roderich never spotted the cat and smiled, padding away to neaten his clothing.

"So, Father," Elizabeta began. "I was wondering if-"

"Elizabeta, come here." He tugged her to stand beside him and directed her gaze towards the mirror. "You know what I see? I see someone who's strong, confident and truly beautiful."

The girl smiled slightly and was about to open her mouth when he finished.

"Oh, and there's you." His laugh came out as a cackle. "Honestly, I don't see why you take everything so seriously." He chuckled and paced away.

The brunette girl let out a soft, almost nervous laugh. "Aha... Good one, Father..." She said, forcing a smile. She caught Kiku's gaze and regained her straight posture when the cat gestured to her to continue with his paw.

"Father, as you know-"

"Hold on, Father's tired. Can we sing first?"

"Oh! Of course." She smiled brightly and tugged two stools over before dashing off to grab the brush. By the time she returned, Roderich was only just settling in his seat. She thrust the brush into his hands and dropped into her seat.

_"Flower, gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine." _The words spilled from her lips so quickly that she rivalled a waterfall.

"Eliza-" Roderich panicked, quickly taking the golden hair and brushing.

_"Heal what has been hurt, Change the Fates' design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine,"_ She took a deep, loud breath before she finished. _"What once was mine!"_

The magic jumped, finally giving Roderich his much desired youth in one, fast burst. His hair lost it's greys, his eyes grew brighter and wrinkles abandoned his face.

"Elizabeta!" He huffed, though the girl had already latched onto his arm in a hug.

"Okay, so I'm really sorry for putting it across like this, but tomorrow is a really special day because it's my eighteenth birthday! Ta-dah!" She grinned widely. He stared at her for a moment before he chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Of course. How could I possibly forget?" He said, standing and stretching out his arms. "What would you... Like?" He asked as he crossed the room to the window.

"Well, I was wondering if... We could..." The end of her sentence came out as a mumble.

Roderich scowled, the mole below his lip almost twitching in annoyance with it. "You must stop muttering all the time. Speak up!"

"I was wondering if we could see the floating lights!" She blurted out.

The brunette man sighed. "You mean the stars."

"No, you see, that's the weird thing." She smiled and gestured the ceiling. "I've charted stars, but these ones only turn up on my birthday and-"

"You and your stars. How long have you been going on about them?"

Elizabeta let out a breath and pressed her lips into a thin line. "Father, don't change the subject." She huffed. "I'm _begging_ you, please just let me go just this once. I _need _to see them once in person."

Roderich sighed and lightly pet her hair. "I know you want to go outside, but you know why we stay in here."

"Yes, I-"

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound." He said, punctuating his sentence with light strokes. She sighed. "Now, now... I knew this day would come eventually, and you'll be able to leave someday. Once you're old enough."

"But-"

"But not yet." He tapped her chin. "Trust me. Father knows best."

"It can't be that bad."

"It's a rather... Scary world out there. There's all sorts you wouldn't want to see."

Elizabeta frowned. "Like... What?"

Roderich sighed and closed the curtains. The window and roof hatch soon joined them and plunged them into inky, black darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** As promised, I finished The Ice King, well, aside from the bonus, and here's this wanker for you lot. :D

A surprising amount of attention was gathered for this story despite it only being a prologue.

The self control it took not to make Raivis Pascal... Sigh... But I wanted to use Kiku for something so... Yeah.

Spoiler alert for next chapter, Ludwig and Gilbird turn up in some form and I won't say what type.

Criticism is much appreciated.


	3. Enter the Awesome Thief

**A/N:** So sorry this took so long and is probably a hunk of junk, but enjoy anyway. :3

* * *

The darkness remained heavy until Elizabeta lit and candle and squinted through the darkness. The room was familiar turf, but in the dark it was alien and she still had to feel around to tell where she was.

"Something will go wrong no matter what, my dear." Roderich's voice made her jump. "Out there, they'll only want to use you." His voice drifted through the darkness until his hands finally caught her shoulders. "There's ruffians and thugs, poison ivy, quick sand, cannibals and snakes..." His face went grave. "Not the mention the plague!"

Fear sprung up within the girl. "No!" She squeaked.

"Yes!" The man made a face. "Also, large bugs, men with pointy teeth, thieves and-" He let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, stop, no more! You'll just upset me!"

Elizabeta frowned. Her Father had to put up with that on a daily biases? How horrible!

His expression quickly changed into a warm smile. "But Father's right here. Father will protect you, my dear." He petted her hair. "Stop this drama, and stay with father." He chuckled softly, his accent causing the words the rhyme.

"Father, I-" Elizabeta began, but he'd already turned away to tug the floor mirror over. He waved her off.

"Look at you. You won't survive out there!" He huffed and tugged at the fabric of her sleeves to make a point. "After all, you're terribly clumsy!"

With a quick tug of her hair, Elizabeta tripped and fell on her face, despite her hands flying out to try and save herself. She huffed and sat up only to find that her father had disappeared into the darkness once more.

"Gullible, naïve," Roderich's voice muttered through the darkness. "Ditzy, and a tad, well, vague!" He frowned, reappearing before her and pinched her cheeks. "Not to mention getting kinda chubby." When he gained a look of offense in return, he pouted. "Oh, I'm just saying, dear. It's very noticeable."

Elizabeta glanced down at her stomach. She didn't think she was fat. She certainly didn't _feel_ fat. Then again, her Father wouldn't lie to her...

He frowned and hugged her tightly. Roderich stroked her hair, his face suddenly turning serious. "Elizabeta?"

"Yes, Father?" The girl muttered into his chest, glancing up to meet his gaze.

He face became grave. "Promise me that you'll never ask to leave this tower again."

After a moment of silence, the girl frowned and looked down to her feet. "Yes, Father."

The man above her sighed and lifted her chin to meet her gaze. "I love you very much, flower."

A small smile spread over his 'daughter's' lips. "I love you more."

"I love you most." He smiled warmly and kissed her head, hugging her tenderly. "Just remember; if you stay here I can protect you... I'd dread to think what could happen to you out there. Don't forget it or else you may suffer some regret, no?"

Before she could respond, he made her jump once more as he pulled away from the hug.

"Oh dear, I forgot the potatoes for dinner." He removed his hands and padded away and took his things from the table. "I'll be back soon." He sighed and kissed her head once more.

"Yes Father."

Elizabeta nodded as he returned to the window, using her hair once more to scale down to the ground.

"I'll see you in a bit, my flower!" He called out.

"O-Okay! I'll be here!" She forced a smile until he reached the grass and unhooked her hair from the ledge, sighing in defeat. "Like always."

* * *

Gil wasn't sure how much more of this running rubbish he could take. His feet hurt, not to mention his side was gaining a stitch! _Not_ awesome!

Finally, the two ahead of him slowed to regain their breath and composure, he followed suit. The satchel at his side bumped into his hip as he stretched out his muscles, proving that the stolen beauty was still nestled safely inside.

While Lukas and Emil took to readying themselves for running once more, Gil's attention was attracted to a nearby tree. Two wanted posters decorated the bark, one of the two brothers and one of himself. Panic flared within his gut.

"Oh, no, no, no." He tore his own poster down and frowned at it. "This is bad." He gestured towards it and showed it off to the other two in front of him. "They always make me look like such an ass! _Not_ awesome!"

Lukas scowled. "Are you really concerned about something as silly as _that_?"

"You can't complain." Gil scoffed. "You two look amazing." He said, the look he gave their poster resembling a teen girl who'd seen her idol.

The siblings were about to comment when the sound of hooves hurtling towards them silenced their complaints in their throats.

"Hey, you two help me up there." Gil pointed towards a ledge about twice his height. It would take either a boost up or an insane amount of upper body strength to scale it, but the two siblings pushed him up anyway.

"Help us up, Gil."

Gil pretended to consider the request before he smirked. "You must be joking, I have an errand to run!" He grinned before clutching the satchel once more and taking off. "Auf Wiedersehen!"

The two brother below him were left quickly, much to their dismay, but Gil continued to run until he could no longer hear their shouts and threats.

* * *

Annoyance wasn't enough to describe Ludwig's current emotion. In was somewhere between undying disgust and anger so hot it would make Hell seem like the Antarctic.

Not only had he been dragged up before his shift, but the reason was none other than his delinquent older sibling; the reason why he'd never be more than a damn stepping stone for the other guards.

Call it a gut instinct, but whenever his brother even entered his thoughts, he suddenly lost his calm demeanour and it was immediately replaced with icy glares and a 'grumpy face.' Gil's words, not his.

He'd split off from the main group of men chasing the thief and had rounded at a certain break in the path. He now waited a few metres from a cliff face, river and trees rustling below, the horse he'd dragged out of the stables for this 'chase' without permission grazing peacefully. The poor thing deserved that much for being forced out here.

He huffed and was about to call it quits when he spotted movement in the leaves. A shit-eating grin was plastered over the face of his older brother as he dashed through the trees, satchel tight in his grip.

Eventually, the man, older than Ludwig by only a few years, stopped and rubbed his side, groaning. It was more of an annoyed sound rather than a pained one.

Soon enough, Gil's gaze caught the rather pissed off expression of his estranged sibling and grinned. "'Sup Lud? How's things?"

"Terrible now that I remember you exist." Came the blunt response. He jumped down from the horse and padded over, eyes narrowing. "Do you have _any_ idea what that is?"

Gil gave him a look. "A crown?"

"That's the lost princess', you moron!"

The other man scoffed. "It's not like she's ever gonna show up again."

"You little-" Ludwig rubbed his face and was about to continue when Gil took off once more, towards the cliff face. The older brother hadn't counted on one thing though; the younger man, despite having to wear the clunky uniform of the guards, was much faster at running.

After a short dash, Ludwig had managed to tackle the other man down and, after a few minutes of wrestling for the advantage, was about to demand the satchel back when the bag was kicked, by the very man who'd stolen it, over the cliff.

The two sat in shocked silence for a few seconds before Gil wriggled from his grip and leapt over the side after it.

_'He really _is_ a moron.'_ Ludwig thought before following suit.

While the cliff wasn't large enough to cause death, it still hurt like hell when the two landed. The chase would've continued, though Gil had scurried away before his brother could touch down. How the hell he'd recovered so quickly was a mystery, but that didn't stop Ludwig from dashing off to find the bastard.

Gil peeked out from behind the boulder he'd expertly hid by and was unable to stop the grin from spreading over his face as his brother wandered off in search of him.

He chuckled and straightened, patting the satchel at his side, stretching out to lean against the vine-covered wall behind him once the chaser had disappeared. He took a second before his hand slipped through. There was nothing there. It was an opening.

"What the hell-"

"Gil! Get your ass over here right now or I swear I'll-"

Gil didn't focus on the rest of his brother's insult before he dove through the vine and started running through the stone tunnel. He just prayed to any and all deities he would think of that the other man wouldn't find the hidden cave.

Eventually, he reached the exit. Beyond lay a clearing, cliffs surrounding each side. An abundance of flowers of every colour imaginable sprouted from the grass, a small pond finishing the fairy tale look. The most noticeable thing, however, was the huge tower sat right in the middle, vines curling up the wall.

After a moment stood in awe, he picked up his pace once more, making it to the tower and starting to climb the wall to the best of his ability. While it wasn't exactly easy, he could manage well enough.

He sighed in content when his hands reached the wooden window sill and tugged himself up and into the tower, slamming the shutters closed behind him.

He huffed in relief, taking a few seconds to catch his breath before taking the satchel from his shoulder and flipping it open. "Ah..." He grinned at the sight of the glittering crown. "Alone at la-"

Pain shot through his skull and everything went dark.

* * *

Elizabeta had been rereading another book, Kiku curled up on her lap, when a strange-looking man had climbed through her window and shut it behind him.

It had taken her a few seconds, but slowly stood, Kiku hopping off her as she did so. She moved her feet silently across the floor as the man remained oblivious to her.

The book, a heavy hardback of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, was hefted into the air and swung down as hard as she could on the man's head. He crumpled instantly.

After a second of hesitation, she screamed. "There is a _man_ in my room!" She squealed.

The cat at her feet padded over and sniffed at the satchel that the white-haired man had previously been holding and frowned, tugging it from his grip. He pawed at his friend's leg until she noticed the cat and, with quivering hands, took the bag.

"Kiku, first, make sure he's still alive." She muttered, dropping the bag on her chair and taking a frying pan from the kitchen. She poked the man's head and, when he groaned in response, slammed the cooking utensil into his skull once more.

When she could hear a cat's version of snickering, she shot a glare at Kiku. 'You'll end up at least giving him a concussion at this rate.' The look he returned stated.

"Shut up," She snapped, hefting the man up under his armpits. "And help me hide him. Father's gonna be back soon." Elizabeta shoved her hair over her shoulder and pushed the unconscious, not to mention _heavy_, man over to the wardrobe, shoving him in and slamming the doors shut as quickly as she could. A chair was used to keep it locked.

She held the frying pan out towards the wardrobe, as if he may jump out an attack, before she left out a breath. "Okay, okay... There's a knocked out man in my room." She muttered, more to herself rather than anyone else. She straightened up, a sudden smile breaking across her face. "There's a knocked out man in my room!" She grinned at herself in the floor mirror. "Can't take care of myself, huh Father?"

She was about to say more when her thoughts returned to the satchel still sat on her chair. She lifted it into her hands and frowned, taking the crown from within and pouting in thought.

"What do you think, Kiku?" She asked, crouching and holding it out to him. He padded over and sniffed it before giving her a cat shrug.

She glanced down at it and thought for a second.

"A bracelet?"

The cat shook his head.

"A belt?"

Another shake of a kitty head.

After a pause, Elizabeta placed it on her head. "Headgear?"

Kiku gazed at it for a second before he shook his head once more.

"Well-"

"Elizabeta!"

She jumped and flung the satchel and crown under the wardrobe, Kiku quickly joining it, before she dashed over to the window. Her Father stood far below. She smiled quickly and went about throwing her hair down.


End file.
